More than in many other professions, educational instructions within the hairdresser profession involve significant problems associated with learning and practical exercises, inter alia, because hitherto there have to a large extent been employed test persons having suitable hair for demonstration of the various techniques and methods. Moreover, there have been used model scalps or coated heads which, however, are comparatively expensive and bulky. Therefore, these do not lend themselves to storage in order to show earlier works or demonstrations therewith. This in particular applies to cutting demonstrations. For the above reasons it is not possible at a highschool to possess a sufficient number of the known model scalps to be able to show the various cutting styles or shapes. Another drawback therewith is that the model scalps are heavy to transport and cumbersome to store.
There have been set forth proposals for methods or aids which in part seek to satisfy the same need as the present invention, for example an inflateable pattern head as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,534 or a system of marked adhesive tabs or paper sheets as described in Published British Patent Application No. 2,077,097. However, none of these earlier proposals have been able to make possible the form of instruction and demonstration which is associated with the present invention, and, besides, have the drawback of being comparatively complicated in practical use.